Under a Full Moon
by Mrs. Renesmee Black
Summary: Casca and Guts have two moments with each other. I'm might write one about them making love. I'm wating for someone to make a story of them sleeping together again. Well hope you guys like this.


Under a Full Moon

By:Casca4Life

"Where's Guts," Casca asks the blond boy sharpening the swords.

"He's at the river practicing with his sword. He won't be back for a while," he replies in curiosity. "Okay. I'll go check on him." She exits the house while moments later Erica walks in. "Where's Sister Casca going?" Rickert answers simply, "She went to go check on Guts."

"Oh. Well supper's ready. Come on and eat," she says with a smile. Rickert is thinking about Guts and Casca. "_Why would Guts through so much_," he wonders.

Casca walks toward Guts while he's swinging his sword. The sweat drips down his face. "What are you doing out here so late," Casca smiles though she knows the answer. He immediately turns around. "I was just getting some air." Guts is breathing heavily from the heaviness of the sword. "So peaceful out here, isn't it?" Casca stares at the stars while listening to the rush of the waterfall. "It's the perfect place to be. Feels like it's the only place that makes you feel safe." Guts is standing there, listening to her voice. "Come with me," she says reaching her hand out. Guts takes her hand with wonder. Casca leads him to the middle of the forest. "Guts tell me, is avenging the past more important than being happy with me?"

That question catches his breath. "The Hawks are dead. I know that, but Guts I'm still here. I want to be with you. You keep acting like I'm not there." Guts realizes that what he has now, will be gone if he chooses hate over love. But he can't let go of what Griffith did to Casca and the Hawks. "The Hawks were my family. Avenging them is what I have to do. If I don't then… it's just as if they were nothing but wood I used to make a fire. They were my comrades and Griffith is a selfish bastard who used them for his own dream. I'll kill him for that."

Casca is silent. Too silent. She opens her mouth to say something but is stopped by Guts' rush to hold her. He wipes her tears away like he always did. "But you being with me is what I really want Casca. You're the one who keeps me from turning into a blood thirsty monster. I thank you for that. I want to be with you. Forever." Casca looks into Guts' eyes. The love he has for her was stronger than anything else in the world. No one meant more to him than Casca. She stands on her toes and presses her mouth against his. The taste of her lips remain on his tongue. The night's breeze rushes through their bodies but they hardly felt it because of the warmth their bodies gave each other. Casca softly parted from him and smiled. The sunset's last light beamed down on her beauty. She looked like an angel sent to comfort his anger and hate.

"Let's go. I don't want to worry the rest of them," Casca said hoping they won't worry. Guts nodded. "Who would've thought I would have friends again," he thought.

* * * * * * *

"Puck, stop bugging me!" the red head little boy yelled at the elf. "How am I bugging u if your fat head is moving around?" Puck yells back. He bites Isidro and flies away. "You little …." he chases the little elf around the house. "How is the soup Guts?" Schierke asked hoping it's not too bad. "It's quite good," he replied smelling the aroma. "You could've put less salt," Serpico implied. "Maybe," Schierke lowered her head in sadness.

Guts put his hand on her shoulder which meant for her not worry. She looked at him and smiled. "Casca aren't you going to eat some," Farnese wondered. "No I'm not really hungry. Really you guys eat. I'm going to bed." She smiled and walked away. Guts watches her leave. He thinks about the talk they had in the forest and how her tears were shed.

"Guts?" He doesn't hear his name being called. "Guts?" Rickert taps his shoulder. Guts turns and sees his face. "Is Casca okay? She hasn't been herself lately." Guts stares at the floor then answers, "Yeah she's fine. She's just…scared of this world." He understands how she feels in this world. "Maybe you should talk to her or comfort her. Take her mind off of things." Rickert smiles, then walks away. Hours later, Guts walks into his room and watches Casca sleep. He then looks up at the moon. So big and bright. He was remembering his comrades and how many battles they had fought. Then the picture of a graceful man appeared. His hair long and silver and his face so beautiful, like in a dream.

Anger started to build up in Guts. He saw visions of the Eclipse, Casca's rape, the death of his friends. He won't forget what Griffith did. He continues to look out the window until he hears a voice.

"Can't sleep?" Guts turns around. "Casca, did I wake you," hoping he didn't. "No, it's not that. I just knew you can't sleep." Casca stood up from the bed and walked over to Guts. She wrapped his arms around him. "Beautiful huh? I sometimes wonder why the moon shines so brightly, but then I realize that whoever is in the dark needs light to find their way home." Guts listens while staring at the moon. "I hope you use it to find your way back to me." She looks at Guts. "Come back to me," she whispers. He stares at her. He will never forget those words. Casca slowly moves her face towards Guts. "Come back," she whispers again, then kisses Guts.

He holds onto her firmly, as if that were the last time they would ever be together. He whispers to her with his lips against hers and says, "I will always come back to you."


End file.
